Think Inside the Box!
by MassiveSinger
Summary: What happens when Dipper is trapped? When Mabel is scared? When Grunkle Stan is cheap? Rated K just in case. Dipper's reason to be scared might be a little silly though.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper's POV

I immediately woke up to the sound of drills and a person slipping in oil. Large people, adult people. I'm pretty sure it was Soos so I hopped out of bed.

Mabel was still asleep, and she looked so peaceful and gentle. I could just get into her bed and snuggle with her. She looked like a princess in that llama fur blanket. I just couldn't wake her up, and it would make her so sad if she was waken up. Grunkle Stan called it a "beauty rest", and he did the same thing as Mabel. There's a difference though, Mabel looks like a princess and Stan, well he looks like Stan.

I crept out of the room. Then I found Soos. He was all covered with oil! He must have really cared about the task for Grunkle because it looked like he had tinkered for hours. Grunkle Stan walked into the room and he said, "Great work Soos! Just clean up the oil and pay me 5 bucks so you can get your day off!". Soos said, "Thank You Mister Pines! I'll do it right away!".

Soos payed Grunkle five bucks, and then he cleaned like crazy! I was awestuck by what the oil had covered. It was a huge metal box! It had the cool chains and locks all over it and the sign said "WARNING! NOT FOR CLAUSTROPHOBES!". Grunkle Stan walked up to me and he said, "Dipper, how would you like the amazing chance to try out our new tourist attraction?".

I wasn't Claustrophic, and this was the chance for adventure! Ever since Mabel took my manliness away from me and put it into a scrap-book I yearned to get that chest hair back! There was no more where that came from because I wasn't like Stan genetics wise.I hoped into that metal box for a new adventure!

Mabel's POV

Hey, where's Dipper? It looks like he heard something interesting, and he didn't want to wake me up! Awww, that's so sweet of him to think of me like that! Just as sweet as all of my favorite things joined!

I carried my blanket for when someone need a snuggle or a beauty rest. I was going to get Dipper.

Soon I saw by a shiny metal box! I liked those sparkly chains and time I wasn't concerned with the sparkles. Who's that hero inside that box? This person must have been brave!

Grunkle Stan walked in the room with a prideful look, and a sack for money. He told me, "Guess who's that hero inside?".

"Uhh Wendy?" I said. "Nope" he said.

"Is it Soos?" I said. "Wrong" he said

"Is it you?" I said. "That's a silly guess! I'm no hologram trying to trick you!" he said

He gave me a good look, and then he just laughed! He was crying with laughter. Stan just walked away so I can figure out for myself. I gave that box a good look. I inspected it. Then something caught my attention!

I heard a cry and a shriek! A sheik so loud and shrill, I gor scared. The sream sounded like a girl's scream with some masculinity in it. It wasn't Wendy, or Soos, or Grunkle. I was afraid. It can't be, but it looks like it is! It was Dipper!


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's POV:

I was really frantic and really scared! A red liquid was filling up the whole box! I couldn't believe my eyes, and where had Soos even got that red bl-bl-bl-d-d. I couldn't even say that word. I thought of all these movies about boxes and people passing away in them. I needed a escape route. Something, anything, can get me out if I think hard. It filled up to my mouth, and it was...Strawberry Syrup?

Mabel's POV:

I heard a couple of sheiks. Then pauses as if Dipper was just pausing for some breath. What really hit me was Dipper's stupidity, why on Earth would be go into that box? Wasn't I supposed to be the one getting trapped? Or maybe doing something insane? He could've just read the sign! I took a look in my blanket and I pulled out a bezappling gun!

Dipper said it would never come in handy, and he said it was pretty foolish, even for me! Now look who's the foolish one! My silliness does make me smart! The bezappling gun was actually Grunkle Stan's military gun! I did not know Grunkle served the army and our nation. He told me " Mabel, try not to tell anyone but I went to the Army! I served our country! I served by conning Slydavia with silly trinkets, and they ran out of Army money. That's why we don't have a Slydavia anymore!".

Grunkle gave me the Army gun and I made it into a bezappling gun! This thing can be set to Sweater Mode: Wool and Clothing, Paper Mode: Trees and Paper, Human Mode: Animals and People, and a Mode I have never ever never ever ever never ever even used! Break-Out mode: Used for busted people out of jail, metal boxes, scary stuff, and more! This will really come in handy! I took that gun and I pointed torwards the box.

Dipper's POV:

Enough was enough! I'm going to break out of here! No more being a wimp! I have to at least live untill I'm 18 so I can do some great things! There were numerous things in Gravity Falls just waiting to be discovered and I'm NOT going to sit around here!

I reached into my pocket. Mabel always put something random in there so I can get out of tight spots and I almost always ignored them. Today I really needed something helpful! One time I went camping with dad and he but forgot food. I reached into my pocket and Mabel put in a month's worth of food. I have noooo idea how she managed to get it into my pocket!

I dug in there and I found a bezzapling gun! This can't help at all! I looked closer to see if this was some kind of a cruel joke or if it had a weapon inside it. Something caught my eye. There was a "Break-Out" mode! Mabel had saved me again. I took that miracle and I pointed the gun to a perfect aim.

Third Person POV:

Dipper and Mabel shot and shot there were dents all over the box! Dipper was wondering if someone was trying to save him and Mabel was wondering if he used the little random thing she always put in his pocket. The Mystery Twins had great determination. They were at it for 5 minutes. Dipper's eyes opened wide and so did Mabel's. Mabel had helped free Dipper!

"Dipper! You're back! Were you scared?"

"Scared? No."

"Then what was with those shreiks?"

"Soos must have done it!"

"Tell the truth Dipper! Or I won't have a random thing to save your life!"

"Ok, at first I was scared until I realized the blood was Strawberry Syrup and I had a way out."

"Akward Sibling Hug?"

"Akward Sibling Hug. I think I should write something in 3 about never test driving Grunkle's new attractions!"

Both were glad to have each other back. They needed each other. They also learned at least two lessons. 1. Mabel will always help Dipper unexpectedly with a random item. 2. Never help Grunkle Stan with new tourist attractions. These were mock lessons but at least they weren't lessons that get shoved down their throats. At least they learned a true lesson.

~The End~


End file.
